


A Promise

by Delouest



Series: Sigh No More - Malika Cadash [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, F/M, Letter, Pre-Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*A letter written, but not delivered, crumpled in Haven’s stables*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pixiedurango for this prompt in my tumblr inbox for "A Promise"

*A letter written, but not delivered, crumpled in Haven’s stables*

* * *

 

~~Herald~~

~~Your Worship~~

~~Lady Cadash~~

~~Malika~~

My Lady,

I can’t help but notice your recent flirtations. It’s… been awhile since I let myself indulge in the company of women, and longer still in the company of a _good_ woman. We haven’t known each other long, so I can’t be sure if your advances are serious or if it’s just part of who you are. I haven’t noticed you spending much time with Varric, though the two of you have much in common, being surface dwarves and with your fascination with bows and traps. Even our Commander Cullen does not seem to have the same affect on you as he does on the other women who flock about to watch him spar. Maybe that was unkind on my part. It’s not Cullen’s fault he commands women’s attention in addition to armies. Seems to me he’s more interested in the latter.

For some reason, you keep coming over to visit this old man. ~~Maker’s balls, why?~~ I might not be able to understand it, but I know I’m too weak to tell you to stop. When a woman like you shows interest in someone like me… Maker help me but it’s hard not to be the greedy bastard I am and revel in it.

I am under no misguided belief that I could ever hope to deserve your affections. I can’t promise I’m a good man. I’m not. But I will try to live like one. I will try to be better for you, because you deserve nothing less. And failing that, I will do what I can to leave before things go too far. That’s my promise. I won’t let you suffer for the mistakes of my past. I won’t let you shoulder that burden.

Yours  ~~for whatever that’s worth~~ ,

~Blackwall


End file.
